


Optic Nerve Blocking

by angstyauthor (wedontwritelemons)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: "i need mountain dew red!", Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyf reinds, Fluff and Angst, Oneshot, jeremy is sad, the squip returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontwritelemons/pseuds/angstyauthor
Summary: I look up to ask Michael if he has any red, but he was gone. He disappeared, almost as he had never been there, to begin with.





	Optic Nerve Blocking

"Guys! Did you _see_ the atrocity of a skirt that Madeline wore today?" Chloe said slamming her tray into the lunch table as she sat down. It was yet another day full of lunch shenanigans with the squip squad.

"Totally horrendous," Jeremy said rolling his eyes.

"I know right! I just-" Chloe paused. "Was that sarcasm?"

"Nope." Jeremy said popping his 'p'. He winked at Chloe then went on to continue eating his lunch. Michael laughed across the table from Jeremy as the teen stabbed his fork into the cafeterias mysterious meat.

"You guys need to take me seriously! She is like-"

Chloe's voice drained out and was replaced by a new one in Jeremy's head. 

_Hello Jeremiah._

'The loudest voice is mine you off-brand, Keanu Reeves.'

The squip materialized in the seat next to Jeremy. 

_The loudest voice isn't yours. At least not anymore it's not._

'Fuck off.' Jeremy though, with less confidence this time. How did the squip manage to come back?!

_That's not a very nice greeting for the computer who made your life so much better._

'I didn't want what you gave me.'

_Ungrateful._

Jeremy shook his head. He needed red, and he needed it fast. "Hey, Mi-" He started, looking up to where his boyfriend sat across from him. But he was gone. Wasnt he at lunch today? He was just laughing along with hi- Oh no. 

'Did you turn on optic nerve blocking?!'

_I'm not letting you undo all my hard work, Jeremy._

'I just got Michael to forgive me! I'm not going through this again!'

The squip didn't respond, he just sat there, giving Jeremy looks.

"Rich? Can I talk to you for a second?" Jeremy said looking towards where Rich and Jake were making out..

"Sure tall-ass. Do you need to talk in private or can you yell across the table?"

"Private. Please." Jeremy said getting up. Rich followed him with a confused look.

Once they were in the hallway Jeremy freaked out. "Is Michael at the table?!"

"Yeah, why."

"Rich. I can't see him. My squip is back and I can't see Michael!"

"Woah Jer slow down. So you squip is back?" Jeremy nodded. "And you think it turned on optic nerve blocking?" He nodded again. "What do you expect me to do?" Rich asked.

"N-nothing. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't jumping to conclusions before I- Augh!" Jeremy bent over in pain as a shock flew through his body.

_Your making a mistake Jeremiah._

"The only mistake I have made recently is taking you, you overrated tic tac." Jeremy spat through gritted teeth.

"Tall-ass, I'm going to get the squad, you stay here okay? Don't listen to anything the squip tells you." Rich said.

Jeremy wanted to respond, but the shocks were too much. Once Rich left he fell to his knees in pain. Good thing the hallway was empty or this would be embarrassing to explain.

 _Now that we are alone, lets get back into the swing of things._ The squip taunted in Jeremys ear. _Repeat after me, everything about you is so terrible._

When Jeremy didn't respond, the shocks grew more, Jeremy felt like he was going to pass out. "Everything a-about me is so terrible." He whimpered.

 _Good._

The shocking died down. Jeremy let out a breath of relief and staggered up. 

"Jeremy!" 

The teen looked up to see the squad rushing towards him, Rich holding mountain dew red.

"Here tall-ass." He said tossing the can to Jeremy.

Jeremy opened the can and chugged the whole thing without hesitation. 

The squip next to him yelled for him to stop and his English turned to Korean. Jeremy's knees buckled and he felt himself falling, but he didn't hit the ground.

When his senses started coming back to him, he first noticed the overpowering smell of weed, and two arms wrapped around him, stopping him from falling.

"Michael," Jeremy whispered, burying his face into his player 1's hoodie.

"Hey, Jer. I'm here it's okay. I'm not leaving you." Michael whispered, running his fingers through Jeremy's hair. 

"I assume since Michael is here, Jer is okay?" Jenna asked.

Jeremy nodded, still clinging to Michaels sweatshirt.

"Right, then I'm going back to lunch," Jenna said walking away. The rest of the group followed her, giving boyf riends some space.

"You wanna talk about it?" Michael whispered.

"Not really. I- I'm just glad your here." Jeremy said. 

Michael nodded, pulling away from Jeremy momentarily to pull off his signature red hoodie and slipping it over Jeremy's head.

Jeremy froze. "B-but your hoodie! You say you don't feel comfortable taking it off in public!"

Michael smiled, brushing a stray hair out of Jeremy's face. "You need it more right now. I'll survive without it. Besides, I know how much you love my hoodie."

Jeremy nodded, snuggling up into the hoodie more, and the pair headed back into the cafeteria.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one-shot, sorry for minimal fluff, more to come soon


End file.
